Positive and Negative (Yang x OC)
by AgentA33
Summary: All he wanted was to see her again, but he suddenly got more than he bargained for.
1. DISCLAIMER (09-09 07:59:25)

I do not own RWBY, even though it'd be cool to do so. Enjoy the story!


	2. Final Battle

A boy laid on the ground of a field, breathing heavily. As he laid there, he looked up to the sky and laughed a little as blood dripped from his mouth. Slowly getting up, he saw a girl around his age looking at him.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

The boy nodded before he finally stood up straight, looking down to the slightly shorter girl. The girl gasped softly as she saw the blood and tried to take him to her house, though the boy softly pushed her off of his body.

"You're hurt! You need to get some help." The young girl said.

"I'm fine, this happens all the time." The boy finally said.

The girl stood there, frightened as the boy sighed and looked behind him to the other bodies. She didn't know what to do.

The boy looked around and softly sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck with his left hand.

"Hey, you got any water with you?" He asked the girl.

"Yeah, but I'm not really supposed to be talking to strangers. Plus, you're bloody and weird!" The young blonde exclaimed to the boy.

"Fair enough." The boy said before he started walking away.

"Hey, what's your name?!" The blonde demanded.

"Call me Zenix." The boy said as he walked off.

"I'm Yang!" The girl yelled after him.

"See ya 'round, Yang." 'Zenix' stated to himself with a small smile as he faded from the view due to the wheat in the field.

 ** _15 Years Later..._**

"Yang!"

The ringing in his ears wouldn't stop, no matter how hard he tried to not focus on it. In his arms laid the quirky blonde that he'd come to love over the years he new her.

Blood dripped from her slightly open mouth, while the rest of her body was covered in gashes and bruises. Her cheeks were stained with the tears that she'd shed just minutes before. Her eyes were glazed over as her face showed no emotion, while the boy holding her couldn't take it.

He let out a bloodcurdling scream while the blonde's sister suddenly looked over, the red clad girl speeding towards the two. Tears started streaming from the girl's eyes as she saw her sister's lifeless body.

"Make sure you take good care of yourself, Ruby."

"H-Huh?"

"I'll make sure to tell Yang that you're well."

"W-Wait, what're you—?!"

Ruby was cut off as the boy started running towards the threat they'd been facing for the past three hours.

The queen of Grimm herself.

Salem.

They'd all made sure that it wouldn't end like that, but it did.

Jaune and Nora were incapacitated, Ren was helping Weiss, Blake, and Oscar out in the courtyard with the Grimm, and Ruby was holding her sister's lifeless body while the boy her sister loved was going to face their big bad.

"Void's Edge: Chains of Hell!"

Black chains wrapped around the young man's arms and they extended to be as long as whips. As he started wailing on Salem, the people who were out in the courtyard came into the room and were horrified at the sight.

The black chains wrapped around Salem's neck as the boy pulled her to her knees and started pummeling her face with his fists.

"YOU KILLED YANG! I'LL MAKE YOU SUFFER!" The young man yelled as the skin on the right side of his body started to turn as black as the void of space.

The scar over his right eye, and the iris of that eye turned a deep purple as he kept venting his rage by trying to kill Salem.

Weiss and Ren went over to help Jaune and Nora, however they wouldn't wake up due to the beating Salem gave them. Blake went over to Yang, only to find a shell of the quirky blonde that she once knew.

Blake started to break down as soon as she saw Yang, collapsing to her knees. Weiss and Ren looked over to see what was going on, freezing in place after doing so. They couldn't believe their eyes, and they'd hoped it was all just a horrible nightmare.

As the 27 year-old young man kept beating Salem, the rest of the team just looked onwards and couldn't move a muscle.

Oscar ran into the room and immediately knelt at Ruby's side, hoping to console her somehow. However, there wasn't much he could do.

"Hand of Damnation." The young man stated as his right hand was engulfed in a misty, black substance and pressed it against Salem's face.

Salem screamed in pain, thanks to Ruby weakening her earlier with the power of her silver eyes. It wasn't much, but it certainly helped.

It wasn't enough, though.

Salem gritted her teeth and sent the young man spiraling backwards, his body hitting the ground harshly. He rolled to a stop, slowly getting up as he spat blood into the floor in front of him.

"Weiss, try and get Jaune up. I need him to give me a boost."

"Carter, he's out cold. I've tried, but he's too hurt."

"Fine, I'll do it without his help."

"You don't mean—!"

The pressure around them got bigger, their bodies feeling heavy. The floor and walls began to engulf in the misty, black energy that the young man had used.

All the energy started crawling into Salem's body, as she had a frightened expression on her face.

"I may not be able to kill you, but I can still destroy your physical body! Void's Heart: Hands of the Dead!"

Suddenly, all of the black mist turned into hands that started to claw at Salem's body, starting to take out chunks of flesh from her. As her body started to decompose, the young man started getting weary as he needed to keep it up.

' _Damn, I need to finish it quick._ '

"Void's Soul: Bane of Light."

Suddenly, a sword of black mist appeared in the young man's hand. He then walked slowly towards Salem, driving it through her mouth and the back of her head.

Then, everything stopped. The mist, the sword, everyone's bodies, frozen.

"You've done well at destroying our greatest punishment. She's seen the importance of life and death through you, and now, she can rest in peace with her beloved." A voice that seemed to be coming from everywhere said.

"Now, you may rest."

Everything then resumed, the black mist dispersing and leaving Salem's lifeless body laying on the floor, mangled and torn.

The young man's body collapsed under himself and he laid there, his eyes heavy as he started to bleed out through a wound in his stomach.

Within a matter of minutes... he was dead.

At least, that's what he'd thought at first.


	3. Rewind

As his eyes opened, there was a bright light above him. It took a bit of time for his eyes to adjust, but they did and he recognized the place he was in.

He was back in the dorms of the newly rebuilt Beacon, or at least it was newly rebuilt eight years prior. He looked around and saw Ruby, Weiss, and Blake all sleeping in their beds.

He looked at the bed he was sleeping in, and saw himself sleeping alone, remembering that Yang had perished during their battle with Salem.

He started sobbing, tears coming from his eyes.

"Damn it..." He muttered as he covered his eyes with his hands.

The bathroom door then opened, footsteps approached the bed and the weight of the mattress shifted.

"Hey, baby, why're you crying?" Someone asked.

The young man opened his eyes and took his hands off of them, seeing Yang in front of him. More tears sprain from his eyes, quickly jumping upon her and hugging her.

Yang hugged him back, a little confused.

"Carter, what's wrong?" Yang asked once more.

He couldn't get any words to come out, only sobs were heard as he cried into her shoulder. Yang sighed softly, pulling him closer to herself.

"It's okay, don't worry. I've got you, and I'm not going anywhere." Yang stated.

After a bit, Carter slowly looked up at her.

"Sorry if I kept you waiting up here." He said.

"What do you mean? Did you go somewhere?" Yang asked, a puzzled look on her face.

"Y-You..." Carter trailed off before he slowly sat up and hopped down from the bed.

"I-I gotta go to the bathroom real quick, be right back." He said, leaving Yang wondering what the hell was going on with him.

Carter walked to the bathroom and opened the door before closing it behind himself. He then looked into the mirror and saw that the scars across his right eye and cheek were both gone. He didn't know what was going on, so he lifted up his shirt, seeing that he still had some torso scars, but not the wounds that he'd gotten in the battle against Salem. He then started hyperventilating, extremely scared as to what was happening. He wasn't dead, that was for sure. Honestly, he would've been in a better mood being dead instead of whatever the fuck was happening then.

He came out of the bathroom with heavy breathing, looking to the rest of team RWBY.

"Wake them up, please." Carter pleaded to Yang.

"Why?" Yang asked, now starting to get scared as to what was happening with her boyfriend.

"Just do it!" Carter yelled.

Yang was taken aback, frightened by his actions. He never really yelled or had an outburst, so she knew that it wasn't a joke. She then started to wake up the rest of her team and the three groggy girls started to open their eyes and look around in confusion.

"It's a Saturday, why're you waking me up so early?" Ruby asked, her voice lower than normal, however, not as low as it was to Carter normally.

Puberty hit Ruby like a truck in her late 'teens, as her height skyrocketed. She wasn't as tall as her sister like she was before.

"I should've been up anyways, anyone want breakfast?" Weiss asked as she looked to everyone from her bed.

Weiss was still the shortest of the group, at least her bust had grown though.

"I could go for some crepes right now." Blake stated, rubbing her eyes as her left cat ear twitched lightly.

Blake hadn't changed in later years, however didn't have the scar on her right arm that she'd gotten a few years prior.

Carter then looked around to all the girls frantically, going between each one in a matter of seconds. He then held his head with his hands before falling to his knees, his eyes wide and his breathing even more frantic than before.

"What the _fuck_ is happening?!" He yelled.

Everyone then suddenly looked to him, concerned beyond belief.

"What's going on with him?" Weiss asked Yang.

"I don't know." Yang said before she started to walk up to her boyfriend, however he was so shaken up that when she tried to console him, he bolted out of the room.

The halls were empty and no one was really awake during that time, even though it was already almost noon.

Carter didn't know where to go, so he went to the training area. He found solace there whenever he needed it, though he didn't have Yang to make it better. Did he? She was right there in the room, he felt her. He didn't know what to think.

"You have trouble sleeping?" Someone asked, the voice male.

Carter quickly turned, in a fighting stance in an instant.

The person who'd asked the question was Jaune, who already had clothes on and looked like he was ready to start the day, except for the fact that he had slippers on his feet.

"Hey, calm down dude. What's going on?" He asked.

"I... don't know. It feels like everything's normal, but everything's different." Carter stated.

"What do you mean?"

"Our battle with Salem... Yang... I-It's all hazy."

"Yeah, it can get difficult to think about. We have to fight though, for our friends."

"You're making it sound like it's yet to happen."

"Well, we haven't encountered her yet."

Did he hear that right? _They_ _hadn't encountered her yet?!_

"Dude, I can't be hearing you right. We literally just did like, a few hours ago." Carter stated.

"Hey, d'you have a nightmare or something? Is that why you're here?" Jaune asked.

"Jaune, you've gotta be joking. We were all there when Yang... died. W-Wait, you got knocked out. I forgot about that."

"Okay, you're starting to freak me out. Yang's here, she moved in with us last night."

"How old are you?"

"Nineteen, w-why?"

 _He was FUCKING NINETEEN?! How was he nineteen again?!_ There had to be some mistake in there somewhere.

He was dreaming still wasn't he, is that what it was?

Yeah, he was still dreaming. That's what it all was.

Carter then pinched his right cheek. _Hard._

Nothing happened though.

Carter then growled before remembering something, a voice had said something as he'd fallen after killing Salem. Not the thing about rest, but after everything had faded to black.

 _"You may rest with her, or you can save her. You must endure all the pain that has passed however."_

 _"I don't care, as long as I get to see Yang again."_

 _"You'd go through it all again, for her?"_

 _"I'd die infinite times over if it's for her."_

 _"Then fulfill your dream... fight with all you have for your beloved."_

Carter slowly calmed down, getting his bearings as he sighed a bit.

"So... that's what happened, I didn't really think that'd be possible."

"W-What? What happened? I'm really scared and confused right now."

"I'll save it for another time, dude. I just... need to think on it is all."

Carter then walked past Jaune, looking around at the school's interior. As he walked, he heard multiple sets of footsteps coming towards him. As he turned to his right, he saw team RWBY running towards him with worried looks on all their faces.

"Where the hell have you been?!" Yang exclaimed as she put her hands on his shoulders.

"I... needed to clear my head." Carter said before he slowly pulled Yang close to his body as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm sorry for worrying you guys." He added, looking at the other three RWBY members before looking to Yang.

"Just don't do that again, okay? You miss enough sleep already." Yang stated before she squeezed Carter's torso softly with her arms.

"Got it." He said, nodding slowly with a small smile on his face.

If he was nineteen again, he was going to have to act like it. He had to keep it under wraps as long as he could, and if he couldn't, then he'd have to explain everything and he could _not_ do that to them all, especially Yang. He was going to have to play it all off like he'd had a really bad nightmare.

"Alright, now that that's over; let's go get some breakfast." Weiss said as she softly crossed her arms with a smile, happy that Carter was okay.

"To the cafeteria!" Ruby yelled with excitement before grabbing Weiss and using her semblance to take themselves there.

Blake sighed before she had a small smile on her face.

"I'll just walk, it's too early for the use of semblances." Blake said, scratching behind her right cat ear.

"Wimp. C'mon Carter, let's beat 'em all there." Yang said before jumping on to her boyfriend's back suddenly.

Carter sighed and adjusted her a little before he activated a part of his semblance, which let him move almost as fast as Ruby, but not quite fast enough. They'd almost beaten Ruby there, but ultimately, Ruby won the race.

As they all got their food and sat down, Carter hummed to himself as he thought.

 _'If I'm going to make sure everything turns out well, I'll have to make sure no one suspects anything. I'm going to have to act like I'm nineteen again.'_

"Hey, you sure you're okay babe?" Yang asked as she put a hand on Carter's shoulder.

Carter looked over to Yang and smiled, not wanting to worry her. He'd gotten perfect at faking smiles over the years, so she didn't suspect a thing.

"Yeah, I'm good."


End file.
